


Walls

by ChessPargeter



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/ChessPargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica has a nightmare.</p><p>Takes place in the "two weeks of bliss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

_Veronica was on the ground, the floor of Gia’s loft. Her ears were ringing from the gunshot. Near her was the black haired socialite. Blood gushed from Gia’s stomach. Her long arm reached out desperately. Her brown eyes were scared and pleading. She didn’t want to die. But there was nothing Veronica could do about it._

Veronica’s blue eyes snapped open. She bolted up in bed with a large gasp. Her blonde hair was tangled and matted. Sweat drenched her whole body. She looked around, vision still bleary. This wasn’t her tiny New York apartment. The room was large, with glass windows on every wall. Outside was the sandy beach and blue ocean. The bed was enormous, with soft white sheets and curtains around it.

Right, this was Logan’s room. She was with Logan.

Every fibre in Veronica’s being told her to flee. She wanted to do what she usually did when the nightmares hit. Run somewhere where she could be alone. That’s what she did with Piz. She’d go to the bathroom, or go outside. He never tried to stop her. He understood that Veronica needed her own space. Some walls weren’t meant to be broken.

Veronica swung her legs over the bed and reached for her robe. I need to clear my head, she thought. As she stood up, a strong grip grab her hand. She turned to the side.

“Veronica?” Logan mumbled.

His brown eyes were half open, still heavy with sleep. The white sheet covered him from the torso down. He looked concerned, but was still trying to fight the drowsiness.

Veronica was frozen. Her mouth hung open, unable to formulate words. Logan sat up, gripping her hand tighter.

“Veronica? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” he asked again.

Piz wouldn’t have stopped her. He would’ve let her go and be on her own. He let her keep her walls up. But Logan wanted to be there for her. He broke down her walls, he’d always had. Logan got her in a way no one else did. Part of her hated it, that this man got under her skin, even after 9 years of radio silence. But another part of her appreciated it, especially now.

Veronica felt rebellious tears leak from her eyes. Her lips pursed together and quivered. She turned to face him, dropping her robe on the hardwood floor. Logan moved closer to her, holding her hand tighter. His eyes, now fully awake, were filled with worry. He used his other hand to hold her cheek. She leaned into his touch, feeling his thumb brush away her tears.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered.

Veronica slowly nodded. They lay down on the soft bed again. He wrapped his arms around her, as she lay her head on his chest. She stayed silent for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of being with him.

Veronica took a deep breath, letting the air release from her lungs slowly.

“It was Gia,” she whispered. “She was dying, and I couldn’t do anything.”


End file.
